<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amnesty by legendofthesevenstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954644">Amnesty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthesevenstars/pseuds/legendofthesevenstars'>legendofthesevenstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Illustrations, M/M, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthesevenstars/pseuds/legendofthesevenstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after the Duke hosts an audience with him and the others, Allen is surprised when the Duke asks him to accompany him to Marlene's reconstructed villa. Though Allen is still consumed by guilt, the Duke is determined to forgive him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mahad Dal Freid/Allen Schezar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amnesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I commissioned the wonderful <a href="https://pikafwance.tumblr.com/">Pikafwance</a> to illustrate a moment from this fic. Check her out under the same username on instagram and twitter as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen’s wound was closing now, but the pain still made it hard to sleep, and thoughts of the previous days kept him wide awake. It was the first time he’d been to Freid. The palace and its gardens were beautiful, and the monks had been nothing but welcoming, even after all the misunderstandings. The Duke had forgiven him, and even asked him to fight alongside him. It was also the first time he’d seen Chid. The first time he’d touched him. He’d never been able to hold him, to encourage and support him.</p><p>When he’d first found out about Marlene’s betrothal, he’d resented everything the country stood for, how it separated him and his beloved, the only person who’d been willing to comfort him through his troubles. He’d done the same for her, too. He wanted that so badly, someone who understood. But in the five years that had passed since then, he’d never found anyone he could truly open himself to, so he remained closed. His guilt and sorrow would be his alone to shoulder.</p><p>A sudden shot of pain made him bite his lip. Sitting up, he rubbed his side, then slowly pushed up from the floor, getting to his feet. Walking around the room might ease the pain a little and help him get his strength back. He’d still felt a little uneasy when the Duke had received him and the others that morning, though it wasn’t down to his wound alone. Just the sight of the man made his palms sweat. He was intimidating and stern, yet he’d been so quick to forgive Allen after Millerna spoke up for him. Did that speak to the Duke’s character alone, or did it also speak to his love for his late wife?</p><p>Allen paused at the blinds covering the entrance to the room, clutching his side and trying to breathe evenly. His strength was returning so quickly; a wound like that should have kept him out of commission for a week.</p><p>The blinds rustled in his ear, and he turned toward them, taking a step back. His sword was on the other side of the room, but if he had to go for it, he wasn’t afraid to fight off whoever was trying to dispatch him.</p><p>“Allen Schezar,” the gruff voice on the other side whispered.</p><p>Allen froze. “Duke Freid?” He took another tentative step back.</p><p>“May I enter, Sir Allen?”</p><p>Allen quickly prostrated himself, then responded, “Yes, Your Majesty.”</p><p>The blinds clacked together, then shuffled as the Duke closed them. “There is no need for such formalities. You may stand.”</p><p>Allen lifted his head and stood. The Duke wore casual dress, a belted cloth robe similar to the outfits of the monks, contrasting the regalia he’d worn that morning. The helmet had been hiding thick, curly brown hair, and his dark eyes reflected the light of the moons. Despite his stern expression and seemingly permanently furrowed brow, there was something gentle about him.</p><p>“You are wondering why I’ve come here at such a late hour,” he said.</p><p>“Admittedly, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“It concerns my late wife the Duchess.”</p><p>Allen said nothing, though he felt a knot in his stomach.</p><p>“I arranged for Marlene’s possessions to be sent to Freid, including the reconstruction of her entire villa as it originally appeared in Palas.”</p><p>Allen tried to conceal his surprise. “I was unaware.”</p><p>“I wanted to make her feel as much at home as possible. She was very distraught when she had to leave Asturia, but in time she became comfortable with her life in Freid.” He sighed, a short breath out his nose. “I’ve come here to ask whether you would be interested in visiting her reconstructed villa.”</p><p>Allen curled his fingertips against his palms. “Are you certain?”</p><p>“The walk will not be long, if that is your concern. I will accompany you. And I will not judge you if you must walk with the crutch.”</p><p>The Duke gestured to the wooden crutch in the corner. Allen had tried not to use it after the first day, but it was difficult walking on his own, even as his wound was closing.</p><p>“I appreciate your concern, Your Majesty, but I can make it on my own.”</p><p>The Duke’s expression softened. “Please, do not hide your pain.”</p><p>“Understood, Your Majesty.” Allen picked up the crutch and followed the Duke past the blinds, through the hallway, and outside.</p><p>Night had not yet turned to dawn, and the grass was still cold and dry. The villa was not far from the palace, tucked away behind the eastern half. Allen stopped when they reached the main door. He didn’t have to close his eyes to picture how the flowers had bordered the path leading to that door, how the trees had hidden the fountain in front of the side door. After walking the perimeter, he’d waited on the bench in front of the fountain. The stone bench where he’d first held her hand, looked into her eyes, and kissed her. Where they’d leaned into each other’s arms with full hearts and tears pricking the corners of their eyes. He’d entered the front door once, on her wedding day. And he’d come in through the side door once, about a month before the wedding.</p><p>The Duke’s hand brushed his shoulder, startling him. “I thought this might still be too difficult for you. If that is the case, I understand completely.”</p><p>“No, that’s not it.” He lowered his head. “I shouldn’t go in. It would disgrace her memory.”</p><p>“If I believed that, would I have extended the offer to you in the first place?” The Duke walked to the door, opening it and gesturing inside. “You are free to enter.”</p><p>Allen bowed his head. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”</p><p>He’d only been in the anteroom briefly, just to walk through it. The bookcase was still full of books, and the music-box vanity stood next to it. There was also a detailed oil portrait of her, probably done slightly before her engagement, since she still wore Asturian dress. The colors were surprisingly bright, with sunlight filtering through the curtains behind her, illuminating her hair in a halo of light. His breath caught in his throat. <em>Marlene</em>, luminous and heaven-sent, deep sorrow clouding her violet eyes.</p><p>“She was so vibrant,” the Duke said quietly.</p><p>Allen kept his eyes on Marlene. He couldn’t turn to face the Duke. “She was.”</p><p>“If it were not for her poor health, I might have seen her at an older age.”</p><p>“I’m sorry she left you so soon.”</p><p>“You should consider yourself a lucky man.”</p><p>Caught off guard, Allen turned to the Duke. “I—”</p><p>The Duke shook his head. “Don’t apologize.”</p><p>Allen opened his mouth, then closed it, looking at the floor.</p><p>“I have something to show you.” The Duke paused, his mouth a thin line as if he were gathering his strength. “Will you be able to enter her bedroom?”</p><p>Allen met the Duke’s eyes uneasily. “If I must, Your Majesty.”</p><p>The Duke cupped his upper arm with his hand, his brow knit in concern. “If you shed tears, I will not admonish you. It is not my place.” He lowered his hand. “I know all too well how it feels. It is the room where she died, but it is also the room where she lived.”</p><p>He turned and started down the hallway. Clenching his hands into loose, shaky fists, Allen set the crutch against the music-box vanity and followed.</p><p>It looked much the same as it had five years ago. Her desk in the corner, the dresser next to it, the fireplace and two chairs, an easel set up in the corner, the curtains shielding the glass doors from view, and the bed with a sheer canopy draped over its posts. The Duke had pulled a wooden drawer out from the dresser, and he was setting tied bundles of letters on top of the bed. Some of the bundles rustled, with a crinkling noise like dried flowers. She’d used to press flowers and put them in her letters to him. And she’d sprayed them with her perfume so they smelled like roses and peonies.</p><p>“You may sit.” The Duke patted the bed to his left.</p><p>Allen sat down, clutching his side loosely. “What are all these?”</p><p>“For a year after her arrival, she still wrote letters to you. She did not find a way to deliver them, so she hid them in her dresser. I had considered…” He lowered his head, closing his eyes. “I had considered keeping them, but then I realized I would never read them if I did. She would not have wished me to find them, even though I knew.”</p><p>The Duke knew. If it were true that Marlene had told Chid stories of the “invincible knight,” then how could he not have known? Chid looked up to the wrong father, the one who couldn’t be there for him. He knew Chid respected and trusted him, but why should he, even if, in Chid’s eyes, he’d earned that respect? He was proud of Chid’s intelligence and compassion, but Chid could not be his son.</p><p>“She talked about you at great length.” The Duke opened his eyes. “A gallant and handsome knight with a troubled but kind heart. I couldn’t have hoped to compare to her first love. Still, I gave her everything I had.” He smiled. “There’s no need for you to apologize.” He placed his palm over Allen’s hand, looking into his eyes. “I can see everything she told me was right.”</p><p>Allen’s heart sped up, pounding in his chest. His palms felt sweaty all of a sudden. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’re as selfless and strong as she said. I can see that spirit in Chid’s eyes. And…” He hesitated, looking a little bashful. “Perhaps I should not say it here of all places, but I can see what she saw in you.”</p><p>Allen felt his face heating up a little. He stuttered, but couldn’t manage a proper reply.</p><p>The Duke’s shoulders relaxed, and he chuckled lightly. “Was I too forward?” He trailed his hand up Allen’s arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He squeezed his shoulder, then stood up from the bed, pacing around the room. “Sometimes, I come just to look at her things. Her dresses still smell like her; her perfume bottle is still half-full. It was in this room that she tried to teach me how to dance like in Asturia. I was the leading partner, so my hand was on her hip. I was so nervous.” He chuckled again, and Allen’s stomach turned over. “But in time, her presence grew calming. I do not know if it is just because she always spoke of you, but I feel calm around you as well.”</p><p>Allen stood up slowly, resting his hand over his wound. “Your Majesty—”</p><p>“Allen.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Let go of the guilt that consumes your heart. I have forgiven you, Chid respects you, and Marlene never held you any grudge. The only person left to forgive you is yourself.”</p><p>“I…” He lowered his head. “I am grateful for your forgiveness, but that is no easy task, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“If your heart truly has as much room as Marlene always said it did, then why not make room in it for yourself?” The Duke walked across the room, stopping in front of him. “I refuse to believe you were unworthy of Marlene’s love, or that she ever regretted having you in her life. And I, for one, am glad I finally have the chance to meet you.”</p><p>He smiled faintly, and Allen’s heart skipped. The lights in Marlene’s room were dim, but his eyes had adjusted, and he could see more clearly the angles of the Duke’s jaw, the bump in the bridge of his nose, the warmth in his dark eyes. He smelled strong, like wood and cinnamon and musk, but it wasn’t overwhelming. He was like a quietly burning fire, the warmth of his gaze and touch belying the strength and passion within.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Allen began, but the Duke interrupted, taking Allen’s hand in his.</p><p>“Call me ‘Mahad.’”</p><p>Allen hesitated. The last time that name had passed anyone else’s lips had probably been before Marlene died. And now he wanted Allen to use that name for him, so soon after meeting him. But their connection went beyond just having met. They were bound not just by their love for Marlene, or their love for Chid. Allen wanted to fight for him, alongside him, and not just because his guilt bound him. But he also felt a pull when he looked into his soft brown eyes, something that was hard to name.</p><p>“Mahad,” Allen said, testing out the name. “Is it improper to ask you to dance?”</p><p>Mahad smirked. Then he laughed. “How curious that your composure falters in my presence!” His expression softened again, and he laced his fingers in Allen’s, setting his other hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps I am just as intimidating as they say.”</p><p>Allen lowered his other hand to Mahad’s hip, then looked deep into his eyes. “I don’t find you intimidating. It’s more that I have myself to get past.”</p><p>Mahad hummed. “I see how that could be an issue in affairs of the heart.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>They danced silently. Allen dictated the tempo, leading them in the slow box steps across the room. Outside, it had begun to rain, just as it had on the night when he’d come to see Marlene for the last time. A few minutes had passed when Mahad set his chin on Allen’s shoulder, pressing his cheek to Allen’s, and a shiver ran down Allen’s spine. Stopping in his tracks, he placed his hand between Mahad’s shoulderblades, and was startled when he realized that the man who had been so stern and stoic when they’d first met was now silently crying.</p><p>“Thank you,” Mahad said, barely audible. “I am honored to have you by my side.”</p><p>Allen’s stomach turned. “Likewise.”</p><p>He stepped back, and they stood in silence for a moment. When the rain stopped, Mahad handed him the letters to take along. They were out the door before Allen realized he had left the crutch behind, but Mahad supported him on the way back. He only gave him a quick glance when they returned to his room, and Allen watched him leave. A pang struck his heart as he remembered that he would likely never again return to Freid, and that Zaibach was coming to destroy the country. His first pained thought was not that Chid would be left without a father, nor that Marlene would finally be reunited with her husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>